(1). Field of the Invention
Drafting instruments, particularly compass housings of the type supporting a spring clip in resilient contact with a pair of compass legs. A particular problem in construction of conventional compass housings is the intricate machining and fitting required to maintain the spring clips in resilient contact with the intersecting compass legs. The present construction is characterized by its simplicity and unity of construction.
(2). Description of Prior Art
Being submitted separately under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.